Fancrush
by Lady-of-Reecia
Summary: It's not easy when you are in love with a celebrity. It's not easy to to pluck up the courage and introduce yourself... But maybe tonight i finally will. SpencerxOC Rated T because of swearing


Mesmerized I watched my crush stand with a group of friends, from across the room. How was anyone allowed to be THAT gorgeous? I should really go over there… though it would be inappropriate. This was a social function and a fan with a silly crush could so quickly turn a night sour... I knew that from experience.  
>I watched as the group laughed particular hard at something. No I couldn't spoil their fun… I could never do anything to turn that amazing smile into a frown.<p>

…I wonder what it be like to run my fingers through those golden locks… it looked soft… like golden silk. Suddenly I forgot how to breathe as our eyes seem to meet. I could have drowned in those beautiful ocean green eyes. Just as quick as it had happened it was over again… though it did take a couple of seconds for me to remember that I needed to breath. Maybe I should go over there.

…But I never know what to say.  
>Those soft lips turned into an amazing little smile. My heart started to race even faster. I have to go over there. I will just introduce myself and compliment this afternoon's performance. People have been approaching the group all night to do that. It would seem natural for me to do that. In fact they might even consider it rude if I didn't. Plucking up my courage I swallowed the last of my drink<p>

…But I'll make a fool of myself somehow. I just know I will. I always do.  
>I gripped my empty glass tightly as there was another loud laughter and imagined that it was me they were laughing at.<br>No.  
>No I would just sit here and watch from a far. That was enough for now. Maybe some other time I would go over and introduce myself but tonight I just watched the gorgeous blonde.<p>

…It's not like anything could happen between us. We were too different.  
>How could I possibly catch the eye of someone one who's Face graced the covers of magazines? I was average looking at best. Nor am I a word smith. There was no logical reason that anyone would want to be with me, let alone someone like that.<br>I sighed before I grabbed another drink of the waiter.  
>"Just go over there and ask for a dance."<br>I turned and looked at my captain.  
>"Are you insane?"<br>"No I have been tested. And I got given the all clear. Thanks for your concern but what does that have to with you being to chicken to go get your ass over there and asking a simple question."  
>"It's not that simple." I scowled as my cheeks coloured slightly. Gods how obvious had I been?<br>"Uhm, Actually it is: would you like to dance?"  
>"That's not what I meant and you know it." I glowered as I crossed my arms.<br>"For the love of god! Spencer, you've been crushing on Natasha since the Abbey. She is dressed to kill. She is here alone. She has been glancing in your direction all night. You've faced down Boris and his Fucked up world domination plans and yet you are sitting here just watching her like a love stricken puppy." I just glared at him and hoping for Tala's health sake that nobody over heard that drunken idiot.  
>"Are you seriously going to sit here like a bloody 13 year old girl with a fan crush drawing love hearts everywhere and giggle every time she looks at you or are you a member of one of the world's most successful and toughest team and finally going to grow a pair and ask her out?"<br>"International Beyblade stars are allowed to have fan crushes too." I muttered annoyed as I took another mouthful of whiskey.  
><span>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<span>

**AN:  
>Hi Everybody,<br>Just something a little different for you all.  
>Shortbushero requested a drabble and I came up with this for her. I hope you like it Short! I thought I do a different couple from normal as there don't seem to be many Spencer romances out there and he deserves some love too. ;). And I made sure to write it so that it could've happened before Drunken Fool, because I know you enjoyed that one!<strong>

**I hope everyone else enjoyed it too. Let me know your thoughts.**  
><strong>I can't help but wonder how many of you thought that it was a Mary-Sue OC thinking. LoL<strong>  
><strong>It took me a while to get it just right (or at least I think I got it right.). I am currently working on translating one of my old stories into English and rewriting it a bit. Spencer and Natasha will be in it too. So I hope you like them as they will be sticking around. Lol<strong>  
><strong>I hope you guys be sticking around for that one too.<strong>  
><strong>Alright I babbled enough now!<strong>  
><strong>Catch you guys later<strong>

**Lady of Reecia**


End file.
